


Red Handed

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Smut, bang chan - Freeform, bang chan imagines, bang chan smut, lee minho - Freeform, lee minho imagines, lee minho smut, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids bang chan, stray kids lee minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: SmutWord count: 2.4kWarnings: Swearing, masturbation, threesome, oral (f), double penetration, multiple orgasms, unprotected sex (wrap it y'all)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Bang Chan/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Red Handed

“Fuck,” you moaned loudly. With your roommates now gone to go see a movie, you had the apartment to yourself, meaning you could be as loud as you wanted.

You’d been watching a show on Netflix when Chan and Minho came walking out of their rooms, dressed unbelievably hot with arms on full display and pants tighter than they should be allowed. You felt yourself grow wet just at the sight as you tried to keep your staring to a minimum, not wanting to give away your attraction towards the two guys. With your eyes on the TV, the boys waved you goodbye, stealing one last glance at them before they shut the door. As soon as they were gone, you ran off to your room, not bothering to shut the door, after all, you _were_ alone.

Now, here you were, sprawled out on your bed with your pants discarded somewhere on the ground, leaving you in just your underwear and one of your old college t-shirts, which was much too big for you. The boys would be gone for a while so you decided to take your time, for once. Reaching your hand down, you began to rub yourself over your underwear, a moan falling from your lips instantly at the stimulation.

But it wasn’t enough.

Pushing your hand inside your underwear, your fingers ghosted over your clit before slowly rubbing figure eights. You couldn’t get the image of Chan and Minho out of your head, thinking about how good they looked. You’d always wondered what they’d be like in bed, their hands all over you. Applying more pressure to your clit, you’d imagined it being their fingers, instead of your own. The thought caused you to moan as you reached your other hand under your shirt, massaging your breast.

You were fairly close with the boys, having met them back in college after having a class with them. The three of you immediately hit it off, easily becoming best friends and because of that, you never made a move on them, not wanting to ruin the friendship with your roommates. So instead, you kept your fantasies to yourself.

But oh god, what you’d do to be able to fuck them at least once. Always running into them in the halls when they’d just had a shower, water dripping down their chests and a towel wrapped around their waists. Always seeing them wake up, their hair messy from sleep and their voices raspy from the early morning. Always watching them come back from the gym, sweat dripping down their body as they sported their sleeveless shirts. The effect they had on you was quite embarrassing, having to squeeze your thighs together after seeing them like that, it wasn’t fair.

Trying to relieve some of that pent-up frustration, you slid your fingers lower and into your core. You were practically dripping, thoughts of your roommates clouding your mind, encouraging you to quicken your thrusts. Your mouth fell agape, a series of moans spilling from your lips as you imaged your fingers being Chan’s while you imaged your other hand behind Minho’s, your fingers pinching and pulling on your nipples. Throwing your head back further into the pillows, your back arched as your eyes squeezed shut, the knot in your stomach forming rapidly as you continued to work your fingers.

A voice broke you out of your haze, your hands freezing in place as your eyes darted open, landing on the two figures standing in your doorway, your roommates smirking back at you. Chan cocked his brow at you, tilting his head as he said, “Having fun?”

You stared at them like a deer in headlights. Realizing your hands were still under your clothes, you scrambled to situate yourself under the covers, hiding your bare legs, cheeks burning bright with embarrassment.

“Why are you stopping? It was getting to the good part,” Minho winked, your jaw dropping in absolute shock.

“What are you guys doing here? I thought you were going to the movies?” you asked, trying to change the subject. Chan and Minho walked further into the room, sitting on the edge of your bed, causing you to move further back against your pillows, their proximity making you feel slightly intimidated.

“Well we were but as soon as we got there, Minho realized he’d forgotten his wallet so we had to come back.”

“And I’m glad we did, or else we would’ve missed out on this,” Minho said, his eyes trailing over your body seductively. You bit your lip, unconsciously squeezing your thighs together. Chan and Minho smirked at one another, obviously seeing the movement under your thin blanket, before turning back to you.

“You weren’t gonna have all the fun without us, were you?” Minho pouted, throwing his hand over his heart in feigned hurt. You gulped, your mouth suddenly feeling drier than the Sahara as you tried to form some sort of response.

“What? Cat got your tongue, Kitten?” Chan winked. You could feel your arousal pool in your underwear from the nickname as you quietly whined. The boys grinned in satisfaction, finally gaining a reaction from you. Chan reached out, his hand gripping the blankets as he slowly pulled them away from you. You shivered, goosebumps rising when the cool air hit your legs. The wet patch on your underwear caught both of their attention. You could’ve swore you heard Chan curse under his breath as Minho harshly bit his lip, squirming uncomfortably in his tight pants.

“What were you thinking about babygirl?” Minho asked, eyes bored into yours. You turned your gaze away, avoiding their eyes and his question. _You_. At least that’s what you wanted to say but how were you supposed to admit that you were getting off to your roommates. A hand reached out, lightly slapping your bare thigh as you gasped, your eyes immediately locking on theirs. “I asked you a question, I expect to be answered,” Minho cocked a brow at you. The look in his eyes had you blurting out without any thought.

“You.”

Well, fuck. Both of them stared keenly at you, neither of them speaking as you anxiously waited for a response, a reaction, anything that told you that you hadn’t just fucked everything up. Your heart was beating a million miles an hour. “I’m so–”

Before you could apologize, your body fell backwards as Chan’s hand gripped your ankle and pulled you down the bed. His body hovered over yours, your wide eyes locked with his dark ones. “So she speaks,” Chan breathed, his lips only inches from yours.

“What about us, babygirl?” Minho said, his body next to yours all of a sudden, his hand resting on your cheek, turning your face to look at him. Your cheeks burned bright as you recalled all the things you’d thought about them doing to you. You bit your lip, both of their eyes flicking down to the flesh pulled between your teeth. Minho pulled your lip from your mouth, his thumb running over it before saying, “All you have to do is tell us and we’ll make it happen.”

Like hell would you let this opportunity slip through your fingers. “Touch me.”

“Gladly, Kitten,” Chan winked before smashing his lips against yours. You sighed against his lips, letting him take control. From below, you felt Minho’s body move between your legs, his hands rubbing along your thighs. You felt his fingers grip the waistband of your underwear, you lifting your hips just enough for him to slide the thin fabric from your legs. “ _Fuck_ ,” Minho muttered, your dripping core on full display for him. Chan moved his lips from yours, trailing kisses from your jaw, to your ear, then your neck, painting the skin red and purple. Chan nipped and sucked every inch of skin he could get his lips on. You moaned, feeling Minho’s lips wrap around your clit before his tongue dipped into your core, finally getting a taste of you. Minho moaned against you, the vibrations causing you to buck your hips into his face. Using his hands to hold your hips down, Minho continued his assault on your pussy while Chan’s lips returned to yours, his hand trailing under your shirt, gripping your breast through your bra.

Your body felt hot, much too hot. You pushed Chan away, signaling that you wanted your shirt off as he assisted you in pulling it off. With your shirt no longer in the way, Chan’s mouth trailed kisses across your chest, his hands massaging your breasts. Reaching behind your back, Chan’s fingers fumbled with the clasp of your bra, pulling the material away as his mouth immediately moved to your nipples. At the same time that Chan lightly bit and pulled your nipple in his mouth, Minho inserted two fingers into your core, causing you to gasp. One hand gripped Chan’s shoulder, your nails digging into his shoulder while the other threaded through Minho’s hand, pulling harshly, both boys groaning.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” you moaned. Minho quickened the pace of his fingers as Chan moved his mouth to your other nipple, swirling his tongue around the bud. Minho laid his tongue flat against your clit before sucking in time with his thrusts, finally pushing you over the edge. Moaning loudly, you squeezed your thighs around Minho’s head as you came. Both of them helping you ride out your high before they pulled away, smirking down at your fucked out figure.

You looked up at them with half lidded eyes, your mouth slightly agape as you attempted to catch your breath. “Well, if that’s all you wanted,” Chan trailed off, pretending to get up from the bed. You reacted quickly, your hand grabbing his wrist to stop him. “Yes, Kitten?” Chan purred.

“Fuck me, please,” you whined, tugging on his arm to get him closer. Chan smirked at Minho, both of them stripping down to their underwear. Your mouth watered at the sight of their toned bodies. Those trips to the gym really paid off. You snapped out of your dirty thoughts when Chan crawled back onto the bed.

“Well, it wouldn’t be very gentlemanly of me to deny your request, especially since you asked so nicely,” Chan winked, moving to lay against your headboard, pulling you to straddle him. Without another moment to waste, you leaned into his body, planting your lips back on his. Chan’s hands moved to grip your waist, holding you against him. Slowly, you began to rock your hips over his clothed member, eliciting low moans from him. Minho sat behind you, waiting patiently for you to give him some attention. You reached back, your hand searching for Minho as you continued making out with Chan. Minho placed his hand in your palm, allowing you to pull him up to lay next to Chan. With him right where you wanted, you quickly shifted to straddle Minho’s lap, your lips attacking his instantly. Minho thrusted his clothed member up against your core, causing you to gasp in his mouth, giving him the opportunity to shove his tongue into your mouth as you ran your fingers through his hair, tugging and pulling.

As much fun as this was, you needed someone in you and you needed it now. Pulling back from Minho, both of you panting breathlessly, you turned to Chan, noticing he’d removed his underwear while you tended to Minho. You bit your lip at the sight of his rock hard cock, swollen and dripping with precum. You couldn’t wait for him to be inside you, stretching you just the way you craved. Returning to your position on Chan’s lap, you hovered yourself over Chan’s cock, your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself. You gripped Chan’s cock, lining him with your core. Chan reached out, trying to stop you from going any further. “Wait I need to get a condom.”

“I’m on the pill.” And with that, you sunk down on his member, both of you throwing your heads back in sync as Chan filled you up deliciously. Chan’s hands gripped your hips tightly, lifting you off him just enough before pushing you back down. Using your hands for support, you began to rock your hips against Chan as he timed his hips with yours, hitting all the right places with every thrust. Keeping a steady pace, you turned your head to Minho, watching as he discarded his underwear and wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping himself slowly while he watched his roommates fuck each other. You had to stop yourself from cumming at the sight of Minho touching himself.

“I want you too,” you told Minho, watching as his eyes widened in surprise at your suggestion.

“Are you sure?” he asked eagerly, moving to sit behind you as his hands roamed over your body.

“Fuck, yes, please,” you whined. You and Chan stilled your hips as you allowed Minho to wrap his hand around his cock, rubbing it along your ass as he slowly pushed himself inside you, your arousal allowing him to thrust in without difficulty. You arched your back, placing your hands back on Chan’s shoulders as the overwhelming feeling of the boys filling both of your holes becoming addicting.

Motioning for them to move, you squeezed your eyes shut as Chan and Minho took turns thrusting inside you, making sure you were never empty. You moved one of your hands from Chan’s shoulder to wrap around Minho’s neck, pulling him inside you back as you laid your head back against his shoulder. Moan after moan continued to fall past your swollen lips as they quickened their paces, the three of you chasing for your releases. Minho’s lips wrapped around your earlobe as he nipped the flesh before trailing kisses over the bruises Chan had left across your neck, adding a few of his own. Chan slid one of his hands from your hips, his thumb applying pressure to your clit to push your closer to your orgasm, rubbing circles over the sensitive bundle of nerves. You could feel the knot in your stomach forming, rocking your hips against the two boys.

“I-I’m close,” you gasped. You could tell from the way their thrusts grew sloppy and out of sync, that they were close too. Clenching around their cocks, your mouth fell agape as you came, the two of them soon following after as they spilled their cum into you. Minho pulled out and fell next to Chan as you leaned into Chan’s chest, trying desperately to regain your breath.

That’s when it hit you. You’d just fucked your roommates and best friends. _What would happen between the three of you now?_ you wondered to yourself. One thing’s for sure–they’d ruined you because no way in hell would you ever be satisfied with just one dick now.


End file.
